


Pokemon "Training"

by CrazyEd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: Trainer Sascha and her beloved lopunny attempt to capture a machoke for their team. There's more to the story than that, but tags or a proper summary would spoil the plot.





	Pokemon "Training"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/gifts).



"Go, Lopunny! Just a little more!" Sascha says, pointing at the machoke that she intends to catch. Both pokemon are panting heavily, but Sascha isn't worried. The machoke might be a lot bigger and physically stronger, but Lopunny has had the advantage the entire battle; she's much faster and much better trained. Sascha could tell the machoke was getting tired, and only a little more of a push would be enough.

  
"Tackle!" Sascha yells, and like an extension of her body, Lopunny immediately obeys. The rabbit pokemon charges straight at the machoke, catching the other pokemon around the midsection and pushing it backwards a step. The machoke responds with an attack of its own, grabbing Lopunny by the shoulders and pushing it to the ground. It quickly circles around, loops its arms underneath Lopunny's, and hooks them behind its head. Lopunny tries uselessly to break free of the hold. "C'mon, you can do it! Fight!" Sascha cries passionately.

  
Lopunny explodes upwards, forcing itself and the machoke into kneeling positions, and kicks off hard against the ground. The machoke is forced even further backwards, onto its back, and relinquishes its hold on Lopunny. Quick as lightning, Lopunny rights itself and spins back around to face its opponent, as the machoke pushes itself back up to its knees. "Attract!"

  
Once more Lopunny charges at the machoke, but this time, it grabs its opponent around the biceps, and plants a big kiss right on the machoke's lips. While the machoke is distracted by the kiss, Lopunny hops into its lap and wraps its legs around around its waist, squeezing tightly with its thighs. The machoke falls forward on top of Lopunny and returns the kiss. Sascha smirks devilishly at the sight, and seizes the opportunity to throw an empty pokeball at the machoke...

 

 

***

 

  
"Aaaaand, there!" Sascha said with a satisfied note in her voice. She took a moment to admire her handiwork. The red-and-white braided rope tied around Alicia's wrists was well-knotted but gave her a fair chance to escape. Perfectly done. She reached over to the couch, picked up their egg timer, and set it for three minutes. Three minutes for three shakes of the pokeball. "If you can't escape by the time this timer goes off, you're mine," she said, setting it back down on the floor not far from her before lifting Alicia up by the shoulders slightly to take enough of her weight off Kylli so she could wiggle out from underneath the larger woman. Sascha sat back to watch the large and muscular Alicia, naked but for a pair of dark blue panties, struggle against the binding around her wrists.

  
"You know, Sash, Attract doesn't work if the user and target are the same gender," Kylli said as she sat up and straightened the bunny ear headband that had been knocked askew during her tussle with Alicia. She crawled into Sascha's lap to join her girlfriend in watching Alicia's struggle.

  
Sascha wrapped her arms around Kylli and groped her. "Hush, you. Not everyone has every detail of every single move memorized perfectly. I've never taught a pokemon that move anyway. It's a waste of time." She rested her chin on Kylli's shoulder and watched the muscles in Alicia's strong back and arms tense and flex as she worked to remove the rope from around her wrists.

  
"Especially since my Ability would totally be Cute Charm," Kylli said with a giggle.

  
"... The two of you aren't making this any less weird. I don't know why I even agreed to this..." Alicia said, face down on the floor, rolling and twisting against the ropes. "You two have the strangest idea of dirty talk."

  
"There's nothing weird about it," Kylli said in between giggles. "Well, okay, maybe there's a little bit, but that's what makes it fun! And you agreed to it because my Ability is Cute Charm."

  
"I don't even know what that means..." Alicia said, and immediately regretted saying, because she knew Kylli would explain it.

  
Kylli opened her mouth, probably to do just that, but Sascha cut her off. "Everyone's got their fetishes. Kylli's just happens to be pokemon girls."

  
"And what about you? How did she rope you into doing this?" Alicia asked, far too casually for someone in the middle of a bondage roleplay threesome.

  
"Heh heh, rope."

  
"I said hush, you." Sascha squeezed her girlfriend again. "Because I get to be the trainer, duh. Wouldn't _you_ want to own a sexy bunny girl?"

  
"Fair enough," Alicia said. It wasn't her thing, personally, but she saw the logic behind Sascha's involvement if that was the case. Alicia did have to admit, the costume suited Kylli; but Alicia had stopped playing Pokemon in between the third and fourth generations, so the bunny ear headband, cream-coloured wrist cuffs, and yellow thighhigh socks didn't really scream 'dressed like a pokemon' to her. Only the red collar, with a metal medallion the size and shape of a quarter coloured like a pokeball hanging from it, gave it away. "But why Pokemon?"

  
"Like I said, everyone's got their fetishes," repeated Sascha. "Next time, we can do one of yours."

  
"Hm, why pokemon, I wonder..." Kylli said to herself as she tapped her finger to her lips, contemplating the question. "You know, I never really thought about it. I don't think I even remember when I first realized I was into this kind of thing. I mean, I was always into pokemon, from the day I got Pokemon Gold for my birthday years and years ago. And then when I was online and first discovered gijinka art-"

  
"What art?" Alicia interjected.

  
"Sexy girls based on pokemon designs. Like my costume. Lopunny's got these yellow bits of fur on its legs, so yellow socks. Get it?" Alicia nodded. "Anyway, I discovered gijinka art, and it was like... sexy girls. Pokemon. What's not to like?"

  
"Well, I liked Pokemon as a kid too, but I still don't get combining the two."

  
"Well, I like wrestling, but I don't get mixing fighting and fucking, so nyeh." She playfully stuck her tongue out at Alicia. The harsh ringing of the egg timer interrupted their conversation. Alicia looked at it in shock. She thought she had way more time than that!

  
"Hey! No fair! You distracted me!" she protested to the two other women. She collapsed against the floor, exhausted by both the fight against Kylli and the fight to free herself, and upset that she'd been tricked.

  
"Just consider this the equivalent of holding down and B," Kylli said with a laugh. She tapped the medallion hanging from her collar, causing it to swing gently. "I guess we gotta get you fitted for one of these, huh?" She looked back over her shoulder at her girlfriend, and said "You caught a machoke! Congratulations!" She gave her girlfriend a kiss.

  
Sascha sighed. "It's not Down and B. You press B as the pokeball sprite closes, and hold it as hard as you can, but you're supposed to rock the D-Pad in the opposite direction of the sprite's rocking, to get rid of its momentum." She removed Kylli from her lap and crawled over to free Alicia's wrists. "Honestly... She claims to be the Pokemon expert, and doesn't even know that much?" Sascha met Alicia's eyes and rolled her own. "This is why _I'm_ the trainer."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a conversation I had with the person this is gifted to. I'm not into the sorts of things Kylli is, and one day while discussing the topic of people who are, I rhetorically asked the same question Alicia asked of her. "Why Pokemon?" I asked. "That's my childhood, man."  
> She responded with (what I hope was) a joke: "While my childhood was spent reading other children's take on what it'd be like if Ash fucked all three legendary birds at once."  
> I really wanted to use this exchange in the story itself, but I couldn't find a way to work it into the dialogue in a way that felt natural but not kind of creepy.  
> I regret everything about everything.  
> (Rock your D-Pad in the opposite direction.)


End file.
